


Lucky

by zarabithia



Series: Porn Sunday [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Facials, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: “I’m gonna come on your face, Captain,” Erik tells him, and T'Challa makes a sound in his throat; he probably thinks facials are not respectful to your partner or some such shit.“If you’re gonna come on my face, you should probably call me Steve.”





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Steve Rogers/Erik Killmonger/T'Challa Udaku prompt is cock hungry/greedy."

As a kid in Oakland, Erik had time to form a lot of ideas about the kind of person Captain America might be.

Admittedly, that kind of person had never been the kind that would willingly kneel in front of the fucking king of Wakanda, give him a blow job and done such a good job that said king ends up holding onto the bedpost for dear life, cursing in at least five different languages.

But admittedly, Erik’s learning to admit when he’s wrong these days, so he lies on the bed, watches Captain Goody Two-Shoes moan around T'Challa’s cock, and not deny his growing need to stroke himself.

When Steve pulls his mouth off of T'Challa’s cock, it makes an obnoxious, wet “plopping” sound that belongs in the shittiest of pornos, and it really does go straight to Erik’s dick.

Steve’s mouth is still wet with T'Challa’s come when he gestures to Erik’s hand and asks, “You want me to take care of that for you?”

“I’m gonna come on your face, Captain,” Erik tells him, and T'Challa makes a sound in his throat; he probably thinks facials are not respectful to your partner or some such shit.

“If you’re gonna come on my face, you should probably call me Steve.”

Steve crawls onto the bed, slipping his bulky form between T'Challa and Erik. His beard brushes against Erik’s thighs and Erik knows he’s not going to last very long. He lifts himself up on his elbow to better enjoy the view, catches T'Challa’s eye and says, “A greedy king and a cock hungry superhero. Who would believe it?”

“And what are you?” T'Challa asks, dropping a kiss to Steve’s shoulder as Steve takes Erik into his mouth.

Lucky, Erik thinks, but he certainly doesn’t say so.


End file.
